


Enjoy the Show

by WolfInWonderland



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, So Much Touching, Touching, and his boys can't handle it, completely self indulgent smut, ignis is a tease and he knows it, no beta we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInWonderland/pseuds/WolfInWonderland
Summary: Ignis has a thing for touching his lovers, and the boys can't handle it.





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story on AO3, so I hope I haven't gotten too rusty over the years. This is completely self-indulgent smut with Ignis being at the center of everyone's attention. In my head, Ignis is the biggest tease whenever he has the opportunity to be, what with his accent and flexibility and all that. It started so innocently and then became this monster. I'll apologize now to get that out of the way.

Gladio learned early on in his relationship with Ignis that the brunet very much enjoyed the act of touching. Touching another’s hand, caressing a cheek or a pair of lips, brushing his impossibly long fingers over the length of his partner’s spine after a session of making love. Any chance he could get, Ignis would have his hands all over one of his three lovers.

But, oh, as much as Ignis liked to touch someone else, did he respond to someone touching him. The sounds Gladio could milk from him with just a stroke of his hand over Ignis’ neck or his chest. The way Ignis would arch with just a pat on his side or mewl when some sneaky fingers found their way into his hair. Astrals, it was…

And it didn’t take long for their two younger lovers to catch on to that side of Ignis. Noctis especially had a hard time keeping his hands to himself once he learned that he could make Specs purr delightfully whenever his hands roamed over the other man’s back, or howl when his touch lingered a little too long and a little too lightly over Ignis’ crotch. The prince just couldn’t get enough. 

Unexpectedly though, it was Prompto who seemed to have the most natural charm with and on the touch sensitive man. The two seemed to be magnetically drawn to each other. Whenever Ignis was sitting alone to drink a can of Ebony, Prompto would slither behind him and transform him from man to mush with some soft presses against the elder’s shoulders. Or whenever Prompto complained about his sore fingers, Ignis would make a show of messaging the gunner’s whole arm until he could trail his fingers across the blond’s collarbone and start again on the other side.

There were day when the two got trapped inside their own little world in those moments and, more often than not, the night ended with Gladio and Noctis being so turned on that they jumped their two light haired lovers before anyone was aware of what was going on.

At least, Gladio thought that Prompto was innocent to the effect they had on him and Noct, but Ignis. He was sure the minx knew exactly what he was doing. And on days where he wanted to play, there was nothing any of them could do to snap Ignis out of that mindset.

“Now, hold your hand out like this and keep your finger on the trigger.”

Ignis was standing behind Prompto, holding the blond’s arms steady as the younger tried out the weight of a new gun the group had found. Ignis was whispering straight into Prom’s ear in that low tone of voice he used while teaching, but while the act itself was common and pure enough, the way Ignis was pressing his chest right up against Prompto’s back was absolutely not.

Noctis seemed to agree with that thought when he let out a low moan as Ignis used more hip movement than necessary to direct Prompto’s body to shift and face a different target. 

“Guys…” the prince growled out, hands gripping the chair’s arms he was sitting on. “Are you almost done?”

The two men had been practicing for the better part of the day, considering they managed to take that stupid gun off a magitek soldier back when it was just barely hitting noon. The sun was finally beginning to set on the campground they chose to spend the night at, and with the dwindling light came the end of Noct’s patience. 

Gladio couldn’t say that he was any better with how tight his pants were from watching his lovers practically have clothed sex for the majority of the day, but at least it wasn’t him who Ignis would punish for interrupting his game later.

Ignis glanced at them from the corner of his eye, his lips curling slightly up before he brought his attention back to the body he was holding. 

Oh yes, today Ignis wanted to play.

“I guess it is about time I start getting dinner ready,” he said, his voice that deep baritone he knew always brought goosebumps to his youngest love’s flesh. The taller male slowly released Prompto, but not before he dragged his ungloved fingers along the length of the freckled arms. 

Gladio should have known it was going to be this type of day when Ignis took off his gloves before helping Prompto.

Prompto shivered slightly from the touch, but looked up at Ignis with a huge smile.

“Thank you Iggy! I think I got the hang of this gun now.”

Gladio knew Prompto didn’t actually need help to figure out any model of his weapon type of choice, but that smile almost convinced the Shield that Ignis’ intentions were truly to just help the youngest member of their group. 

Almost.

Ignis walked back to where Gladio and Noct were sitting and gently trailed his hand over Noctis’ shoulder as he passed. 

Gladio was a second away from grabbing the brunet once he came close enough, but Ignis just tapped away the large hand that reached for him.

“What would you two like for dinner?” Ignis asked, ignoring the hungry gazes of his two lovers. 

The fucking tease.

While Gladio was reprimanded for his attempted touch, Noctis was not deterred as he jumped up from his seat and trailed after his advisor. He reached out for Ignis’ hand, his fingers seeking the digits that were naked of the gloves he usually wore, and grasped it. The hold stopped Ignis from taking another step and he looked to where Noctis was touching.

With a grin, Noctis brought up Ignis’ hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “Can’t we just…skip straight to dessert tonight, Specs?”

Prompto made a noise of protest from where he was pulling out their plates, his stomach making itself known in that moment, and Gladio snorted at the prince’s cheesy attempt at flirting. 

Ignis smiled and quickly reversed their hands. He held the prince’s wrist upwards and trailed his lips against the veins he found there. He looked up as Noctis went from a confident man to a stammering mess.

“You were the one who was impatient with getting dinner started, your highness,” the taller said as he dropped the hand and walked away. “And you know I would never let you get out of eating a balanced diet, even for one night.” The seductive gaze Ignis had before was now replaced with an exasperated one. “Now go help Prompto.”

Noctis grumbled and his face was alight with a blush, but he did as asked. Gladio laughed loudly at the prince’s face. “That’s what you get for trying to be smooth, Prince Charmless.”

Ignis turned back towards the group with a contemplative look. “I change my mind,” he said. The three others froze at Iggy’s words. “Gladio, you go help his highness set up for dinner, and Prompto,” Ignis purred out the name, making Noctis and Gladio gulp in suspense, “come here and help me make the food, love.”

Prompto smiled and gave Noctis the plates he was holding, then skipped towards Ignis as the man took out the ingredients for the meal he had planned.

“What did I do?” Gladio complained, but still got out of his chair. 

Ignis ignored him in favor of directing Prompto where to work.

The four settled into an easy silence. Gladio took out the foldable table and extra chairs from the Regalia and set them up easily. Once that was done, Noctis arranged the plates and silverware into proper position. The two were able to finish quickly enough, and just as Gladio turned around to tell the two cooks as much, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Ignis was back to holding Prompto much like he had before, but this time his hands were controlling the blond’s completely, directing their movements to properly chop the remaining vegetables on the cutting board. Ignis was whispering into Prompto’s neck as he praised the younger’s work, trailing his lips over the exposed skin whenever Prom shivered. Their hands didn’t falter at all when Ignis instructed Prompto to pick up the pieces and toss them into the soup they were cooking, and Gladio couldn’t tell if the blush that was covering the blond’s cheeks was from the heat of the soup or Ignis’ ministrations. 

“Gods,” Noctis whispered behind him and Gladio couldn’t stop himself from adjusting the front of his pants.

Ignis let go of Prompto to stir at the soup, then took a small spoon and dipped it into the concoction. He blew at the spoon to help cool off its contents, then lifted Prompto’s chin up with a finger and offered the smaller male a taste. Prompto’s eyes were glazed over as he took a sip and moaned a bit when Ignis took the spoon out of his mouth. 

“How is it?”

Prompto swallowed. “I-Iggy…”

“Good then?” the brunet said, smiling as he stepped completely away from the other. He was still smiling as he turned the stove off and motioned for Gladio and Noctis to bring the plates over. “It’s ready,” he said as he poured two bowls out. 

He handed one to the youngest member and chastely kissed his still blushing cheek, shooing him to the table once the bowl was securely in the other’s hands. He gave the other one to Noctis, but when the prince moved to kiss him, Ignis gently placed a hand over the searching lips to block them. Noctis whined. 

“Iggy…”

“You were so hungry Noct,” the advisor told him, already pouring the next bowl. “I’d hate to distract you from your dinner.”

“Specs!” Noct tried again, but Ignis gently pushed him away. He was smirking when he handed Gladio his bowl.

Yeah, Gladio was glad that he wasn’t the one who interrupted Ignis’ fun. 

The four sat at the table, and where there was once easy silence, now there was nothing but electric tension in the air. With everyone hyper aware of what was implied after dinner, it was hard for Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto to act like there wasn’t a fire ignited underneath their skins. Ignis, however, appeared as put together as usual. 

That jerk, Gladio thought. He had to keep shuffling in his seat to avoid putting too much pressure on his erect cock and Ignis looked like his soup was the most interesting thing at the table.

Prompto tried to eat as normally as possible, but his cheeks were still red from before and he kept glancing beneath his eyelashes at Ignis. Noctis kept his focus on his soup; his spoon was doing well enough to avoid the vegetables and only pick up the broth, but when the advisor noticed the pile of left behind veggies he cast a glare at the prince. Nocits looked up when he realized that Ignis stopped eating and flinched when the older nodded to the bowl. There was an unspoken ‘I will not eat another bite until you start eating your own food’ that didn’t keep him from hesitating, but Noctis soon begrudgingly ate a spoonful of the vegetables. Ignis returned to his own bowl when Noctis had eaten enough for the advisor to be satisfied.

The three of them finished quickly enough, and Prompto and Noctis were practically vibrating in anticipation as they watched Ignis slowly eat. Once he finished, the two leapt out of their seats.

“Noctis,” Ignis stopped the prince from lunging at Prompto. “Would you please help Gladio clean and put away the dishes? I need to speak to Prompto.”

“What?” Noctis and Gladio complained. Ignis gave them a look over the top of his glasses.

“Well,” he said, and pushed his glasses up with a finger. “Considering I normally do those chores anyway, it’s no problem for me to take care of the dishes, but I guess you both will have to wait Prompto and I to have our chat.”

Gods, Gladio couldn’t handle whenever Ignis wanted to play with them.

“Fine,” the Shield agreed and pushed Noctis towards the kitchen. “We’ll take care of this; you go do whatever you need to do.”

“Thank you Gladiolus,” Ignis purred and lightly steered Prompto towards the tent. “Come join us once you’re done.”

Prompto practically darted inside the tent and Ignis cast a final lingering gaze at his other two lovers before joining the blond inside.

Gladio couldn’t hear anything over the beating of his excited heart and he rushed to finish the chores. Noctis was no help as he kept staring at the tent, but he immediately banished the dishes into the armiger once the larger man was done cleaning them.

“You know Iggy’s gonna be mad when he finds those bowls next to his daggers,” Gladio snorted as he dried his hands. 

“Do you really care right now?” Noctis answered.

Gladio threw the towel he was using to dry his hands onto the table. “Not at all.”

The two men sprinted to the tent and pushed their way inside.

What greeted them was a very naked Prompto being pinned down by a very naked Ignis. Ignis looked up at them with his impossibly green eyes as he licked a warm trail up Prompto’s neck. One of the advisor’s hands held both of Prom’s above his head, and the other was making its way across the blond’s chest. That hand made sure to play with one of Prompto’s nipples and Ignis moved his gaze away from his awestruck lovers to lean down and suck on the neglected nub. 

Prompto’s shout spurred the other two into action. Gladio had already ripped off his shirt before the prince could remove his own, and the Shield reached out to touch Prompto’s hair. 

Ignis sat up and slapped Gladio’s hand away. “No.”

“Iggy,” the larger man whined, honest to Astrals whined when he was denied the touch. “You’ve been teasing me all fucking day.”

Ignis’ green eyes almost seemed to glow as he stared at his prince and the Shield. He arched his back and leaned his chest on top of Prompto’s, Ignis’ ass pushed up like a cat ready to pounce. “And you both stopped my fun earlier today. So now I’m going to,” he gave another kitten lick to Prompto’s right nipple, “fully enjoy myself here.”

Gladio knew he could try and argue that it was Noctis who stopped them earlier, but the way Ignis stared at him had the oldest reconsidering. That was a look he knew. That was a look full of promise of a good time and an even greater show.

Gladio accepted his punishment with a nod and sat back on his heels.

Noctis was harder to appease when Prompto started moaning again. The blond’s arms began trembling in Ignis’ grasp once the brunet focused solely on him, and the prince had to be held back by his Shield so that he wouldn’t get too close to the naked pair. 

Ignis used his free hand to twist and pinch Prompto’s left nipple, teasing it to its fullest peak and then trailed his fingers down the gunner’s stomach to lightly brush against the smaller’s cock. Prompto let out a broken moan when Ignis’ hand left his weeping erection.

“Iggy. Iggy,” he panted, twisting his head back and forth. 

Gladio’s mouth watered at the sight before him. He would never get used to the image of his pale lovers wrapped together, all lithe limbs and fair hair. Ignis’ natural flexibility allowed him to push his ass higher into the air and he reached back for the lube bottle at his side, while still keeping hold of Prompto’s arms. He managed to uncap the bottle and pour a copious amount of lube over his fingers.

“Can I trust you to not move your arms?” he asked Prompto as he circled the blond’s entrance. The other nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes, please.” 

That was all Ignis needed to let go of the gunner’s arms and push a single finger inside the smaller’s body. Prompto arched up at the feeling and Gladio gasped when Ignis made eye contact with him.

Those green eyes refused to look away from Gladio’s amber ones as he continued to pump in and out of Prompto’s body. 

“Just like that, my love,” he purred, and with his accent it was the most erotic sound Gladio had ever heard.

The Shield was panting harshly at the sight, but the prince wasn’t doing any better. Noctis was practically vibrating himself as he stared at Ignis’ ass waving in the air. His hands twitched constantly until he couldn’t take it anymore and removed his boxers.

Gladio wasn’t a fan of being the only one still wearing some clothing, so he swiftly released himself too. His thick cock bounced once it was free of its confines, twitching erratically and leaking precome from the tip. 

Noctis growled as Ignis covered Prompto’s hand in lube. 

“Go ahead, love,” Ignis allowed Prom’s lubed hand to trail down his side and cup his ass. “You can touch me.”

He said that as he stared directly into Gladio’s eyes, then turned his green gaze to Noctis. The prince gulped as his advisor shivered at finally being touched. 

Ignis moaned, a low, deep sound, as Prompto began playing with his entrance. The brunet tried to keep draw his focus back to Prompto’s hole and scissored his fingers rhythmically, but the more he tried to make the smaller squirm, the more sensitive he felt himself. 

Ignis had been fooling around with Prompto’s body for hours, and while he was able to keep his body in check for most of the day, the advisor was now extremely touch starved and needy. His body needed to be touched, and Gladio wasn’t sure how much more restraint he could hold.

Ignis jolted once Prom had his fingers inside his ass, two fingers already preparing him and he couldn’t keep in his moan when he felt the blond’s other hand begin to move over his chest.

With a strength that surprised everyone, Prompto was able to flip over Ignis so that he was on top of the brunet. Ignis looked up at him with wide verdant eyes, unprepared for this literal turn of events, but before he could voice any complaint, Ignis mewled as his nipple was played with. 

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice when Gladio and Noctis crept their way closer. Prompto yelped in surprise when Gladio grabbed his hips and twisted his body so that his ass was facing Gladio’s cock and his face was still over Ignis’ chest. 

Ignis cracked an eye open at Prompto’s yelp and stared amusedly up at Noctis, who had made his way between Ignis’ legs. The prince was in the middle of slicking his cock with lube when Ignis let out a soft laugh.

“Your highness, I thought I said no touching?”

Noctis smirked as he passed the bottle to Gladio. “Yeah, but I decided to overrule you.”

Without another word Noctis pushed his cock inside his advisor, who arched his back as he moaned up to the tent ceiling. Noctis grunted at the immediate warmth he was sheathed into and held his hand against the small of Ignis’ back to keep his spine arched against him.

Gladio followed suit once his own cock was thoroughly coated and thrust inside Prompto’s hole. The Shield and prince set a punishing pace, keeping in mind the entire day’s worth of teasing from their two lovers and the frustration they were forced to deal with. 

Gladio stared as his cock was swallowed by the gunner’s body and pulled up Prompto until Gladio’s chest was flush against Prompto’s back. Prom reached back and twisted his fingers into Gladio’s hair, a litany of ‘yeses’ and ‘more, there, harder!’ gracing his ears. 

And while those two were busy with each other, Noctis pulled out of Ignis and flipped the brunet over and onto his knees. Noct immediately pushed his way back inside with a growl, his hands leaving a possessive set of bruises against Ignis’ hips that would definitely take a few days to heal. Ignis’ own moans of ‘Highness’ and ‘please’ encouraged Noctis to move faster, to move harder, until he couldn’t stand the pleasure anymore and pulled Ignis up against his chest to mirror what Gladio had done.

“Gladio,” Noctis grunted as he turned Ignis’ body to face Prompto. 

Gladio heard the command and opened his eyes to the sight before him. Smirking into Prompto’s hair, he reached back and removed the blond’s hands from his head and placed them onto Ignis’ body. 

Ignis wailed as Prompto’s hands roamed his body, then sobbed as those talented fingers landed on his bouncing cock. Ignis reached out to grab Prompto’s length as well and the two pumped each other as their bodies rocked against the other. 

It was too much. The sight of Prompto and Ignis jerking each other off, trading kisses whenever their mouths touched and their bodies sandwiched between Gladio’s and Noctis’ was too much for the Shield to handle. With a roar he rocked as hard as and as deep as he could go into Prom’s body and released into his warm hole.

Prompto wasn’t far behind and with a cry, he released all over Ignis’ chest and hand. Noctis stared at the mess on Ignis’ body and panted into his neck. His hand connected with Prompto’s and together they played with Ignis’ body until he was a shivering mess between them. 

Noctis couldn’t hold out any longer and with a possessive growl he bit into his advisor’s shoulder as he came, knowing that it would leave a hell of a mark there in the morning.

The added stimulation and the feeling of Noctis’ seed spilling inside him had Ignis screaming our his pleasure and he came all over his own chest and the hands that were still touching him.

Once everyone had time to catch their breath, Noctis and Gladio gently wiped the worst of the mess off their partners’ bodies and carefully laid them down next to each other. Gladio went down next to Prompto and threw his arm over him and Ignis so that his hand rested on Noct’s side. Noctis curled up against Ignis’ back and reached out to touch Prompto’s arm.

Ignis knew that they still had to properly wash up, otherwise they all would feel disgusting in the morning, but he allowed for a few more minutes of relaxation before he would press for his lovers to get up.

He gently reached a hand to touch Gladio’s arm and quietly traced nothing patterns into his skin. 

Prompto hummed his happiness into Ignis’ chest. “Gods that was good Iggy. Thank you.”

Ignis smiled down at the blond head of hair and gave the top of it a kiss. “I’ll strive to do even better next time,” he said, and the four of them drifted in the haze of their pleasure while in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come talk to me on my tumblr: WolfIWriterLand (wolf in writer land)  
> 


End file.
